Comment on my Scar, and Die: Part Three
by CrocChick446
Summary: The story continues: Dr. Eggman has a special assignment for Shadow...ooh the suspense...


**Comment on My Scar, and Die...(Manic)Part Three**

Shadow's POV

After causing Chaos Control, I reappeared back at Eggman's base. The chrome walls weren't exactly _welcoming_ to me, but for now; this was the only place I had to go. I scanned the area, trying to remember which part of the lair I was in. Gah, why did Eggman hafta make his bases so damn big...Then I remembered, I was in a secondary corridor. I skated off down the hall toward his main office. When I finally reached the office door, I entered to find that he wasnt there..._grr...that man's gonna pay later for makin' me search for his ass..._ I left the office and headed off down the main hall. It took me a few minutes to locate him, but soon enough I found him in the main computer room, working on something. I silently entered the room; Heh, he didn't even notice. Once I was right behind his chair, I took the pleasure in speaking up, "I got it..." The round man practically jumped six feet in the air. It was hard to keep a straight face after that, but I managed. I must admit, I do enjoy scaring the hell out of people. The egg-shaped scientist swirled around in his chair, "Ah, Shadow," he greeted "I see you have triumphantly returned. Were there any witnesses?" he turned back around and continued typing, waiting for my reply. Well, right before I used Chaos Blast, I heard someone behind me gloat, and out of the corner of my eye I think I saw an orange and black cat-like guy...but then he hid...thinking I didn't notice him...fool. "Just some...tiger..." I told him. "I don't care how good looking that girl was, Shadow. Did she appear suspicious or threatening?" He asked, thinking that's what I meant, must have been the hesitation. I grunted, "Not _that_ kind of tiger, Eggman. The guy was a _tiger_, the animal..." I didn't appreciate his misconception, it was against my way of thinking. "Whatever," Eggman waved, "did he appear threatening?" "No...he hid from me..." I told him, then held the emerald out to him. He chuckled, "Excellent work, Shadow. You're well on your way to discovering your past. Only four more emeralds left to go." He then placed the jewel in some type of large machine along with the other two I had collected. "I'm going to search for the rest." I announced, but as I turned around, he stopped me; "Wait just a minute Shadow. I have a job for you." I turned to face him...who does he think he is? "You mean _other than_ finding the seven chaos emeralds for you..?" This guy required me to do that before he would tell me about my past...what else could he possibly want? "Well...yes..." He answered "I need you to find someone for me. I recently hacked into the old files for the SWAT, Secret World Assassination Team (me: randomly off the top of my head), who were shut down by the GUN units only a few months ago. Apparently they were arrested for illegal experimentation on mobians. The head scientist, Dr. Lorgrom, claims to have created a serum that grants _incredible_ power. I have found the major components for the serum, and it seems accurate. However, the minor ingredients are nowhere to be found, therefore I cannot create the serum myself; well, at least not any time soon. Anyways, when GUN broke in, the SWAT head scientists were performing some type of substantiation on one of the experiments. A large X-shaped opening had been cut into it's back, but they had drugged it, to stop blood loss. Apparently, Dr. Lorgrom had injected every last drop of that serum into the experiment. Therefore, it will be able to harness these powers, whatever they may be." After his incredibly long, informative speech, which I was sure he wasnt done with, he turned around and began typing something. _Experimentation?_ I thought, _those humans will do anything to get what they want...even if it means mutilating the lives of others, simply because they are of a different world..._ Eggman stopped typing, then on the massive computer screen, an image appeared. It was a picture of a green-eyed hedgehog girl, maybe 15 years old. She was white with navy blue streaks across three spikes, and she looked _extremely_ pissed off, her hands appeared to be cuffed behind her back. Eggman continued his monologue, "This is experiment #426 when she was first kidnapped and admitted into the SWAT experimentation facility. That was two years ago, she is currently 17-year-old Havoc, and has only been free from SWAT's clutches for 2.6 months. When GUN found her on the experimentation table after the injections, they report she looked _nothing_ like the girl in this picture due to the numerous SWAT experimentations. No picture of her current appearance is available. The only thing that can truly identify her now is the fresh, large X-shaped scar across the entire area of her back. Your job is to find her and bring her to me alive. But tomorrow, all I want you to do is confirm her current appearance, I have other plans for later." To tell the truth, I was actually confused, "And I would do this for you why? I don't see anything in it for me..." I was collecting the 7 emeralds for him solely so he would tell me about my past, I was _not_ his slave. "After you give me the chaos emeralds and I have revealed your past to you, you will understand..." He answered sincerely. Heh, he claims to know about my past, and like it or not, I must believe him...but I still don't see how all this is coming together. "Get some rest," he told me "finding this girl tomorrow will be no easy task. You are dismissed..."   
I retreated back to the spare room at the other end of the air base. It was very small, barely enough room for a dresser, mirror, twin sized bed, and a weapon's closet. I walked into the room I had been sleeping in for the past few days; metal, metal, and more metal. I lay down on the dirty black bed sheets and thought; _what is so important about this girl,_ Havoc,_ that I needed to find her? Yeah, sure; her artificially transferred powers, they probably didn't even work. Eggman said that it would all come together after he told me about my past. But what did she have to do with my past? I don't remember a _Havoc _, but then again, I can't remember anything. Just Maria, and I hardly even remember her. Well, right now it doesn't make a difference._ I still have four chaos emeralds to find before anything will be clear. But right now, Eggman said that I should get some rest, and he was probably right. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

Dr. Eggman's POV

He fell for it, he _actually_ fell for it! Ha! He was so desperate to find out about his past that he'd believe ANYTHING! This was almost too good to be true! As long as he was still looking for those emeralds, he was basically my slave. There's no way I could lose! Once he gets Havoc to build trust in me, and he discovers everything I told him was a lie, ill replace him with Havoc and destroy him! Well, as long as she doesn't cross paths with that accursed blue hedgehog, my plans for world domination are guaranteed success! I let out a light maniacal, chuckle: my plan is working...

Havoc's/My POV

"I'm...Havoc..." I told her reluctantly. I then turned around and began to look for Ankoku and Songan. Dolt! We split up, but forgot to establish a meeting place and time! Gah, sometimes I can be such a dumbass... I whacked my forehead, making Blaze jump back, who was still following me...great..."What is it?" she asked me confused. "Dumbass..." "What!?" she shouted. "Not you!" I corrected, "Me, I forgot to set a meeting place for me and my two friends. grr..." "Oh..." she said. I raised an eyebrow at her, "Why are you following me?" "I don't know," she said looking at the ground as we continued walking, "I was hoping you wouldn't mind. I don't really have any friends on this planet. Besides, you seemed pretty nice." That struck me as odd. "Really?" I asked, truly surprised. "Well, that's new opinion." She looked up at me, even though I was short, she was a little shorter, maybe a few years younger; "What do you mean?" "Well," I started, "When people first see me, they're generally scared of me; considering my clothes, markings, piercings, attitude, and the fact I carry a gun around. I've also been told many times just the way I look makes me seem really intimidating..." She smiled at me, "Well, when you didn't aim that gun at me, I figured you couldn't be all that bad!" I grinned and looked to the side, "Heh, when you told me you were a princess, I was about ready to run off. But hey, you seem Allright for royalty, princesses generally drive me up a wall. Just, don't pull off any more of that formal shit or I might hafta hurt you..." I smiled at her, making sure she didn't get the wrong drift. She smiled back again, "Don't worry, I wont!" "Good," I said teasingly, "You have my permission to live another day..." She knew I was only joking, and the two of us laughed lightly. We walked out of the city, back to the woods...

Ankoku's POV

Sonic and I had been running around for maybe 45 minutes, and didn't find out squat. But we had gotten rid of every alien we saw. Well, at least the city wasnt being destroyed anymore. "Heh," Sonic said, "looks like we just destroyed all our clues as to what's going on." "Looks like," I agreed, "I wonder if Songan or Havoc have found out anything important or at least helpful..." "Who are they?" he asked me. "They're my friends...speaking of which, there's Songan now!" I pointed to the other end of the partially demolished road strip at the tiger as he ran across it. He obviously spotted me, because he stopped and changed direction, running over here. Shortly, he climbed up onto the raised platform we were on, "Yo, any luck?" "None," I said, "have you seen Havoc anywhere?" "Nope," he replied, "but if any of us know anything about what's going on, it's her cause I didn't find out anything except that those aliens are bad news, and that's only obvious. Who's this?" he asked pointing to the blue hedgehog behind me. "Oh, Songan, this is Sonic, vice versa, yadda yadda..." "Pleased to meetcha!" Sonic greeted. "Same here." Songan answered. Suddenly, and X-wing fighter jet landed next to us; a young fox boy driving and a pink hedgehog girl behind him. The glass roofing lifted up and the girl jumped out and ran over to Sonic; she was at least two or three years younger than him. She threw her arms around his neck and joyfully shouted, "Oh Sonic! Thank goodness you're allright! I was so worried!" Sonic just appeared incredibly embarrassed and even a little annoyed and defended, "Amy! Now's not the time for a piggy-back ride!" Okay, obviously her name was Amy and Sonic knew these people. The fox-boy, maybe about eight, jumped out of the jet as well and walked over toward Sonic (who was no longer being repressed by Sonic). "Hey Sonic!" He said "I've scanned the whole city from the skies and there's not a trace of those aliens left in Westopolis." "Nice work buddy," Sonic said to the boy, "Guys, this is Songan, and that's Ankoku." "Hi," Tails said shyly, "I'm Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails." "I'm Amy Rose!" the girl piped in "Sonic's girlfriend!" Sonic just rolled his eye in exasperation. Obviously Amy was an overly obsessed fan girl, not really his girlfriend. "Hey, uh, Tails," Songan asked, "When you were flyin' around and stuff, did you happen to see a grey hedgehog girl? Black stripes, TRIPP pants, kinda scary lookin?" Tails thought for a minute, "hmm...No, I don't think so. Did you Amy?" "Nope." Songan sighed, "Ah well, we should probably look for her." "Wait," Sonic interrupted "it's getting pretty late and you guys look like you could use some rest. You wanna head back to our place to stay the night?" "We have plenty of room." Tails offered. Songan looked at me, wondering if I approved, since I had known Sonic a lot longer, even though it was only for a few hours. "Uh, sure, that'd be cool. Thanks." "We'd love to!" Songan chimed in. "But what about Havoc?" I reminded him. He thought for a moment, "You have a point, but knowing her, she'd be fine stranded on an island of cannibals for a week. She'll be fine for the night, I'm sure of it. Well look for her tomorrow." I sighed, knowing he was right. "If you want," Tails offered, "I could fly you around the city tomorrow to look for her." "That'd be great!" Songan accepted. "It's getting dark," Amy pointed out, "we should probably get going." "Right," Sonic agreed. "Songan, Ankoku, feel free to take a ride in the X-Tornado. It'd be easier since you don't know where it is." "Cool!" Songan said, "Hey, wait a minute...there's only four seats and there's five of us..." Amy answered his statement automatically, "Sonic rides on the nose of the plane, dreamy sigh he's sooooo talented..." She seemed to be staring into space, dreamy eyed, I just raised an eyebrow. Sonic broke the silence, "Ooookay...anyways, get in you guys. Chris is probably waitin' for us." "Who's Chris?" Songan asked. "He's a friend of mine," Sonic replied, "You'll get to meet him soon." Without further question, Tails jumped into the driver's seat, Amy behind him, while Songan and I took the two rear seats and Sonic sprung himself onto the nose of the jet, just like Amy said. We took off, out of the city...


End file.
